enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Milan Rapaić
| datum smrti = | mjesto smrti = | država smrti = | trenutni klub = Standard | broj u klubu = 11 | pozicija = vezni igrač | mlade godine = | juniorski klubovi = | godina = 1991. - 1996. 1996. - 2000. 2000. - 2002. 2003. 2003. - 2004. 2004. - | profesionalni klubovi = HNK Hajduk Split A.C. Perugia Fenerbahče HNK Hajduk Split Ancona Calcio Standard Liege | nastupi(golovi) = 84 (20) 121 (20) 51 (15) 11 (3) 13 (4) 54 (17) | godine u reprezentaciji = 1994. - | reprezentacija = Hrvatska | nastupi u reprezentaciji(golovi) = 49 (6) | godine treniranja = | klubovi = }} Milan Rapaić ( Nova Gradiška, 16. kolovoza 1973. ), hrvatski nogometaš, igra u belgijskom Standardu. Igrač je za kojega se dugo vremena govorilo da je jedan od najtalentiranijih nogometaša Hrvatske. Odličan je u driblinzima s vrlo snažnim udarcem. Karijeru je počeo u splitskom Hajduku s kojim je nastupao i u Ligi prvaka. Rapaić je za "A" reprezentaciji debitirao u travnju 1994. na utakmici protiv Slovačke. Iza njega je Svjetsko prvenstvo u Japanu i Južnoj Koreji na kojem pamtimo njegov pogodak talijanskoj reprezentaciji i Portugalski Euro 2004. Dosad je odigrao 46 utakmica za reprezentaciju, a vrijednost mu se procijenjuje na 1,3 milijuna eura. Karijeru je započeo u Splitu, u Hajduku za koji je igrao 5 godina. Do 1996. kada odlazi u talijansku Perugiu. Tamo se zadržao 4 godine, a nakon toga klub A.S. Perugia je propao. Uslijedio je transfer u Tursku gdje je 2 godine igrao za Fenerbahce. Nakon Turske, gdje je dobio otkaz, vratio se na pola sezone u matični splitski klub, a nakon toga opet pronašao novi klub u Italiji. Sada je to bila Ancona, u kojoj je igrao tek 1 sezonu. Nakon toga uslijedila je Belgija i Standard de Liege. U Belgiji se sa klubom dugo vremena borio za naslov prvaka, sezone 2005/06, no taj naslov ipak je otišao u ruke Anderlechta. Za vrijeme boravka u tom belgijskom klubu, došlo je do svađe sa upravom. Rapaić je napustio klub koji je od njega potraživao novac koji im on duguje, ali ga nije htio dati. Taj spor se razriješio njegovim ponovnim igranjem u klubu čiji je bio jedan od najboljih igrača. Jedno je vrijeme bio na provjeri u Liverpoolu, no, nije zadovoljio struku kluba. Trenutno uspiješno igra u Standardu, gdje mu uprava nudi novi 3-godišnji ugovor, no, sve su glasnije najave njegova povratka u matični Hajduk. U reprezentaciji je zabilježio 45 nastupa i 5 pogodaka od kojih su po jedan na svjetskom i europskom prvenstvu. Postigao je pobjednički gol za 2:1 pobjedu nad Italijom, 2002. godine. A na EURU 2004. iz jedanaesterca je postigao gol za 1:1 protiv Francuske, ta utakmica kasnije je završila 2:2. Nakon što ga Zlatko Kranjčar kao izbornik reprezentacije nije zvao ni na prijateljske utakmice, ponovan je poziv u nacionalnu vrstu dobio kod Slavena Bilića. Već u prvoj utakmici nakon dužeg izivanja iz reprezentacije iskazao se kao sjajan vođa pomlađene momčadi. Rapaić, Milan Rapaić, Milan ar:ميلان راباييتش de:Milan Rapaić en:Milan Rapaić et:Milan Rapaić fr:Milan Rapaić gl:Milan Rapaić it:Milan Rapaić ja:ミラン・ラパイッチ nl:Milan Rapaic pl:Milan Rapaić tr:Milan Rapaić